Magic Cat
by Shontiachaosmaster
Summary: Shontia the Cat is very diffrent from her village. She's the only person that beleives Robotnik's rule is a bad thing. Her dream is to become an official Freedom Fighter, however, one thing's stopping her; her parents. .::Set in the Fleetway universe::.


Boo! Did I scare ya? I sure hope not! Anyway, I made a fanfiction! Don't have a heart attack now! Anyway, this story revolves around Shontia the Cat and what the STC universe would've been like if she had been there! Pretty original eh? Nah, but it's my first(ish) fanfiction, what can ya do? Anyway, it's kinda long, but I hope not too too long. Tell me how you like it!

* * *

She was running, running as fast as her short legs could carry her. Her long brown tail was streaming behind her and ears flat against her furry head. It was a dark, rainy afternoon making her grey and black sneakers slip on the muddy forest floor. Murky water and mud was flying everywhere as her feet continued to pound on the ground, staining her white muzzle and clothes.

The sound of metal on earth was becoming louder as the squadron of Badniks chased down the brown cat. Rain continued to pelt their metal coats with a loud tapping sound. Every so often they would fire a deadly laser which would only just barely miss the young furry.

Her end was nearing, she could tell. She knew being a freedom fighter had its risks, yet she didn't care.

"Shontia!" Shontia glanced around, was she hearing things?

"Shontia! Wake up!" The forest around her began to dissolve into a black nothingness. Her fur felt oddly dry and she was no longer tired. Then that horrible sensation of falling clenched her stomach. It didn't look like she was falling, that is, until the little furry reached rock bottom. Or, in her case, white rug floor and blankets.

She glanced around, seeing now that it was all just a dream, and she was just in her room. However, even if she had almost reached her end, she was not relieved.

"Finally you're awake!" The brown kits mother glared down at her daughter, as they went through this routine every Monday morning. Shontia never set her alarm after the weekend. Her tail twitched as the drowsy kit slowly got up and walked over to her dresser, of course, taking her sweet old time.

Shontia the Cat did not like school, nor did she like the little village she lived in. Everyone but her and her friends believed Robotnik's rule was a good thing, and listened to every word he spoke. Shontia, however, hated him dearly, and it was no secret. She always spoke her mind, an open book she was, and this wasn't always a good thing either. This normally got her sent home and grounded.

Her mother left the room without a word, letting the brown cat get her regular cloths on. She removed her blue PJ's and replaced them with a loose red t-shirt with an almost turtle neck collar, and baggy blue jeans.

Dragging her feet the whole way, she headed down to the breakfast table and ate her regular breakfast; Mini Wheat's and orange juice. After she was done, she packed her regular lunch, put it in her regular nap-sack, and prepared for a regular Monday full of same old school, same old teachers, same old everything!

The way to school was always the same to, same went for that day. Still dragging her feet across the cement, the sky above was sunny, but also musty, mainly from all the pollution courtesy of Robotnik. She was listening to her favourite band as usual, but she didn't mind that being the same, they were a good band. The way to school was always lonely as she had only two friends, Kasey, an orange cat, and Matt the grey cat. It may have been odd that they were all cats, but she didn't mind, they were the only ones in the whole school that would actually talk to her. The teachers only spoke to her because they have to. If only she was a Freedom Fighter, she'd have more friends then…

***

"Gym was nice, always different and fun! But history? Always the same and feeling endless? Someone kill me!" The brown kit walked down the hall with one of her friends by her side. They just had gym, which Shontia enjoyed greatly. She was able to show off, even if everyone else was just as good, or to her distaste, better. History however was a completely different story. They didn't learn the history of Mobius, no, they learned the history of how Robotnik took over Mobius! And they had history everyday!

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad today!" The rusty cat spoke beside her, 'Kase-Kat' they called her. She was always trying to cheer up her grumpy friend, but like always, to no avail.

"No it won't! It'll be just like Friday, and the day before, and the day before that, and forever in the future 'till we graduate high school!" Everyone started to stare at the complaining cat.

"Shonti, you're, err, raising your voice again…" Her friend whispered. The brown kit realized this, her muzzled visibly flush under the thin white fur.

"Let's just get to class, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she raced off towards the history class before the taunts could start.

***

Reading the text book, writing down notes, just like Friday. Everyone was working hard to scribble down the last of their notes before tomorrow's test. All but Shontia, as usual, who just sat slumped in her seat flicking pieces of eraser. The teacher, a red fox, saw this, and stepped towards the grumpy cat, nearly getting hit by an eraser missile. He began to walk around her area, pretending like he didn't notice the fact she was doing nothing. Maybe, he thought, she was finished her work? He inwardly shook his head and stepped behind the cat to check her notes, and of course, they were completely blank.

"Shontia, may I see your notebook?" He just hoped there was something in there. Shontia handed over her notebook without a word. Starting from the front of the book, the Fox flipped through the pages. They were full, but not full of schoolwork. "Shontia the Cat what is this?"

The book hung right in front of the kits nose. She stared at the doodles of Robotnik blowing up, falling on spikes, and getting nailed by a spiky blue ball. After a while, she just shrugged and continued to flick the eraser bits around the class.

"Office, _now_," The young teacher demanded, whilst pointing to the exit. With a sigh, she rose her feet and trudged to the door ignoring the whispers of her fellow class as she left. Off to the principal's office, again! Well, Shontia thought, at least this will be better than reading that stupid text book, right?

***

"What is the meaning of this?" For the second time that day, her note book was looked through by an adult, but not just any adult, no, this time was the principle herself! "Unbelievable! Instead of Months of History notes, there's a month's worth of drawings in here of Robotnik!"

"But I thought you'd like that, considering how much you _warship _that lardbucket," Shontia stated with sarcasm, while again, slumped in a chair.

"Don't give me that attitude! You know better than that and should be paying more attention in class!" The old Pomeranian tossed the book on the desk. She looked like she was about to say more, but thought second of it as she knew the young cat would pay little to no attention. The dog sighed and picked up the phone, "I'm calling your parents to come pick you up-and don't roll your eyes at me missy!"

The brown kit didn't care, she was used to it by now. All she did was sigh, and slump farther into her chair. Something however caught her eye, a certain flyer on the table in front of her. She leaned forward and picked up the glossy paper. Her eyes scanned through the neat paragraphs of the article. When she was finished, a wide grin spread across her lips.

***

"Oh come _on_! This is so unfair!"

Shontia's parents had taken her home from school and were now lecturing her _again _on how she needed to be more respectful to her adults, especially Robotnik.

"Shontia, this isn't the first time we've spoken to you about this! Why won't you just except Robotnik? He isn't as bad as you think," Her mother tried to explain. She was always worried about her daughter, thinking that she would never graduate school or make any more friends. "I mean, we've never even been attacked before! All the cities that get attacked must have a good reason for it! He's helped us so much-"

"Oh yeah, he's helped _tons,_" Shontia began sarcastically, "all the smog, pollution, kidnapping, destruction, it's _fantastic!_" She gave a fake smile, which turned into another pout.

Her mother sighed. She knew she wouldn't get through to her daughter anymore, so she just pointed to the stairs, "Your room, now."

"My pleasure!" And with that, she stomped her way to her room. When she reached her room, she quickly pulled out her laptop and the flier she had found. She punched in the web address and voila, the site she was looking for! Her eyes scanned the colourful webpage. Tons of links and columns all about one place, The Academy of Magic!

Shontia had always loved the thought of learning magic. All the history behind it, not to mention all the spells to learn! She saw a column that caught her eye. She clicked it, and it pulled up a new page all about Magic Technology. The idea of building things from both metal and magic made her excitement skyrocket!

She had always loved to build things. Whether it was toy guns and weapons, or repairing computers, she loved it all! Her parents however didn't like her skills, so they took all her tools and creations and tossed them away. They didn't want her to eventually use them to become a Freedom Fighter.

The phone began to ring, and quick as a flash she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Shontia! You can use the phone?" It was Kasey. Shontia guessed school had ended and she had called as soon as she got home.

"Yeah, my mom decided not to ground me completely!" It was true. She was still allowed to use the computer and the phone, she just couldn't visit her friends or go outside.

"Phew, that's a relief! So, what're you doing?"

"Checking out a website about something!"

"About what?"

"I'll tell you tonight! Call Matt and tell we're meeting at the secret hideout!"

"But how will you get there without being caught?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there! Meet you at eight!" And with that she hung up the phone. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

"I can't wait to tell them!"

***

The sun had just set, and there was a slight chill to the air. There was no sound except for an whisper of a few cats. They were crowded in a small clearing surrounded by thick trees braches and one large tree trunk that had fallen due to a storm. This was their little hideout.

They had decided that since the Freedom Fighters wouldn't pay attention to a small town like theirs, they had to protect it themselves.

There weren't very many Badnicks in the area so it wasn't too difficult. Robotnik didn't seem too concerned of them, so never paid any attention by sending in large amounts of Badniks. The normal size was 2, sometimes 3, and only about once a week.

To a trained Freedom Fighter, that wouldn't be too difficult, but to the three friends, it was somewhat difficult. They would normally take them out by using sticks and rocks and just constantly pound them till they were nothing but piles of useless metal.

Tonight's meeting, however ,was not for smashing buckets of bolts. No, tonight, Shontia would discuss a small plan she had.

"They're not going to agree you know," A grey cat stated flatly. The young cat seemed very tired, as did the orange cat beside him. The brown cat however seemed wide awake, and not too pleased by her friend's response.

"And why the hell not?" She didn't know why her friend wouldn't agree with her, her plan wasn't that impossible, was it?

"You of all people should know! Your parents will never let you!" The grey cat nearly yelled his reply. He thought it to be quite obvious.

"Matt's right," Kasey started, a little calmer than her fuming friend, "Your parents are really strict when it comes to stuff like this."

Shontia realized her friends were starting to make some sense. She had gotten so excited about it, she never even thought about what her parents would say, "I guess you're right, but I've got to at least try!"

"Fine, do whatever you like! I'm going home, I'm cold and tired!" Matt leaped to his feet and stomped home, obviously not too pleased about Shontia's decision.

Shontia stared after her friend as he disappeared through the forest, "What's up with him?" She glanced at Kasey, waiting for her friend to maybe clear it up.

"Maybe," She started, "he doesn't want you to leave. We've all been friends for a while, it's hard to see you make this choice." She didn't sound as happy as the brown cat had expected, but she wasn't angry either.

"But you haven't stormed off, and you're not jumping for joy either," She glanced back over to where her friend had left, "what gives him the right?"

Kasey sighed, she was just as confused as her friend, "Well, maybe he'll miss you more, cuz maybe he likes you more."

Shontia frowned at the thought. That wasn't possible; Matt didn't have a crush on her…did he?

***

Their conversation still buzzed around in her head. Shontia had thought her friends would be happy for her, so she hadn't expected any of that. She had been so excited, she had forgotten her friends' feelings, or the possibility her parents would say no.

She sighed and climbed up into her bedroom window. Her clock read 9:30. Any minute now, her parents would come and tell her goodnight, then tuck her in and wish her a good day at school. Then they'd kiss her forehead and close the door.

A tear crept down her muzzle. She didn't realize how she would miss that. She hadn't realized how much she would miss at all. Her friends, family, and what good memories she did have.

There was a knock at the door, and the door knob twisted. She quickly whipped her eyes as her parents crept inside.

"Hey sweetie," Her mother gave her a smile, "ready for bed yet?"

She just started at her mother, now thinking twice about her decision. Did she really want to leave all this behind? It was now or never, she had to make up her mind.

It took her a moment, but finally she had decided, "Mom, cango to Metropolis' Academy of Magic?"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUU!!! Cliff hanger eh? Eh? No? Meh, I tried! Well, hope you liked the first chapter, it took bloody long enough! Anyway, I hope I can get this whole thing done, it's pretty fun to do! Well, I hope you liked it and PLEASE, R&R!


End file.
